1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pain relief and more specifically to a naturally produced topical cream capable of providing pain relief through topical application.
2. Introduction
Many suffering from pain choose to treat the pain with a topical cream or gel. For example, many suffering from sunburn choose to treat the sunburn using aloe applied topically to the burnt skin. Likewise, many who are dealing with muscular aches will apply a topical rubefacient heat rub, such as IcyHot®, to the skin proximal to the sore muscles. However, these products can have various side effects and drawbacks which are undesirable for many users. For instance, some users may desire to treat their aches with natural remedies rather than a combination of chemicals and drugs.